


【普羅米亞】巴尼許也要make love(加里)

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 加里abor18一發完，有私設騎乘
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 4





	【普羅米亞】巴尼許也要make love(加里)

**Author's Note:**

> 1123台中應炎，今天只印了2份，望食用愉快

加洛再次醒來發現自己被綁在床上，手腳都被床單綁在四角，是那種越掙扎越無法掙脫的結，他呆呆的望著房頂，他想不透，他只是去追一下燃燒者怎麼就到了一個完全陌生的地方，他記得…他昏倒之前還在跟里歐爭吵，里歐…對！里歐又要逃跑了！走之前那個長髮的燃燒者好像跟里歐說了什麼…然後他就被再次打昏了…。  
加洛聞到一種清新的檸檬糖味道，他本來只以為是幻覺，沒想到味道卻越來越濃，全身還開始燥熱起來，他知道是哪個Omega發情了而現在他腦子裡的性衝動逐漸讓他喪失理智變成只想要性的野獸，他努力克制，卻仍徒勞無功。

加洛提莫斯是個裝B的A，至於為什麼要裝成Beta那是因為幼年時的大火薰壞了他的嗅覺，身為一個Alpha他卻完全聞不到任何荷爾蒙的氣味，救火隊裡大部分都是招收Beta，偶爾才會有Omega，Alpha由於攻擊性太強因此從不招收，而加洛為了成為和古雷一樣的救火英雄他選擇了裝B，反正他也沒有嗅覺不是嗎？  
但是現在他不肯定自己的嗅覺了！大量的荷爾蒙包圍了他的身體，陰莖筆直的往上翹著，他想要進入溫暖的巢穴！他想要留下滾燙的種子！他想要！想要什麼呢？性！答案在心裡大聲的喧囂著。

里歐從外面走了進來，明明是進入發情期的Omega是他，腿卻不顫也不抖，只有腿間濕透了的暗色以及濃厚的氣味顯示出他發情了，里歐一走進房間就聞到了濃厚的起司蛋糕的味道，他笑了！「唔唔唔唔…。」被塞著嘴的加洛生氣唔了半天才被里歐拿下塞嘴的毛巾「你笑什麼啦？！」「笑你一個Alpha裝Beta啊！」「你明明笑的是我的荷爾蒙！燃燒者也需要度過發情期嗎？」「燃燒者也是人，也需要性愛。」「所以你到底做不做？！」「做！」  
里歐脫下了自己的褲子和濕透的內褲，然後扒下了加洛的褲子，讓他全身赤裸，柔軟的唇含住了龜頭，輕巧的舌頭在龜頭上舔舐著挑逗著，兩隻手一邊擼動著含不住的陰莖一邊玩弄著飽滿的囊袋，加洛的喘息聲越來越粗重，快感由龜頭衝了上來，他真想按住里歐的頭抵到他的舌根往裡面射進去！里歐微微抬起了頭望著加洛，嘴巴下意識的用力一吸然後放開，精液噴了出來，直直的射向里歐錯愕的臉，白色的液體慢慢的從臉上滑落，滴在加洛濃密的陰毛之間。  
「你確定？」「閉嘴！」里歐抓著加洛又一次硬起來的陰莖對準了穴口，毫不猶豫的坐了下去，「啊…」里歐小聲的叫了出來，被粗硬的肉棒直接頂入初次的穴口終究有些勉強，過大的尺寸撐的里歐有些疼痛，加洛反而覺得里歐的裡面舒適又溫暖，進去只想用力的狠狠抽插他！如果不是被綁著…。  
里歐開始按著加洛的腹部上下做著動作讓陰莖深入自己的穴內，找著各種角度滿足自己「啊…嗯…嗯…啊…哦…加…加洛…你好粗…啊嗯…好大…。」「里…里歐…你用力！我想更…啊…進去！」「不行…啊…哈…啊…不能進去…啊…。」嘴上是這麼說身體卻努力的往下深坐，在加洛的陰莖用力的戳了幾十下之後生殖腔打開了，才進去一點龜頭而已…里歐就爽的夾著陰莖高潮了！大量的水液涌了出來打濕了加洛的陰毛，里歐失神的直接坐在加洛的腹部，陰莖更加深入了生殖腔，加洛的肉棒開始成結了，他突然清醒里一下「里歐！你起來！我不能…」「進來！標記我！」里歐坐的更深，他想要一個標記，想要被填滿，更想要加洛…。精液滿滿的射入了生殖腔，加洛終究標記了里歐…。

加洛的手腳被解開了，他正在幫昏睡的里歐清理，他的伴侶…或許事情沒那麼簡單但是他會陪著里歐的。

-END-


End file.
